Is that a pigeon?
by vanillachocotard
Summary: 12 Agustus 2015 ada yang nambah satu tahun nih. Karena gue terbatas untuk nulis disini jadi singkat ajaya HBD cit cot cicit cuit semoga ga stress di sma tenang gue udah pernah jadi lu dan kimia nya susah banget makin gila makin pinter jago gambar, yang baek baek ye jangan abis kuota mulu. Oke words gue abis ini sesuatu yg gue bikin H-1. gajelas. gue gapernah bikin ff jadi gini.


**Is That A Pigeon?**

A little something for someone who just turned 16

Happy Birthday Astrid

.

.

.

Rabu 12 Agustus 2015, 00:00. Itulah yang Astrid lihat di layar handphone nya. Tepat hari ini Ia bertambah satu tahun.

" _Happy birthday me_ "

Astrid bukanlah anak terpopuler di sekolahnya ataupun yang terpintar. Di dunia yang penuh dengan monster, kepintaran dan popularitas bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan. Ketika nyawa dapat melayang kapan saja jika kita tidak hati-hati. Astrid hanya anak biasa, dengan kehidupan yang biasa, lingkungan yang mungkin tidak biasa, tetapi mimpi yang luar biasa.

Pagi itu, Astrid pergi ke sekolah dengan mata sayu dan langkah yang berat. Kedua teman yang hanya dia miliki belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

"Katanya janji bakal ngucapin pertama. Mana?"

Dengan pikiran yang melayang layang tanpa sadar, Lucita sudah di belakang Astrid.

"Pagi, cit!", ucap Lucita dengan semangat

"Hm."

"Ih kok lemes banget kenapa lu?"

"Tau"

"Masalah ulang tahun ya? Sori sori elah gue sibuk bantuin ortu dagang. Besok mereka mau ke Lotus."

"Serah"

Astrid melangkah lebih cepat dengan harapan dapat meninggalkan Lucita di belakang. Tapi, Lucita dapat dengan mudah mengejar Astrid.

"Strid! Lu mau ke mana? Sekolah kan arah sana" teriak Lucita ke Astrid yang berlari ke arah berlawanan dari sekolah.

"Ya gue mau ke sekolah asal lu jangan ikutin gue"

"Tapi, stri-"

Astrid mulai memperlambat langkahnya. Suara Lucita semakin tidak terdengar. Apakah Ia sudah lari sejauh itu sehingga Lucita pun tidak bisa mengejarnya?

"Eh, ini dimana ya...kok sepi banget"

Astrid melihat sekelilingnya. Jalanan tidak pernah ramai dengan kendaraan tapi paling tidak ada orang-orang berjalan. Tapi ini beda. Semua gedung terlihat kosong dan jalanan juga sepi.

"Semoga aja gue ga ngelebihin border.." kata Astrid sambil mencari jalan kembali.

Tempat tersebut sangat kosong. Astrid yang tersesat terus berjalan mencari jalan kembali.

"Gue bisa telat sekolah kalo kayak gini mana pelajaran pertama sama guru killer lagi.."

Tanpa sadar, di depan Astrid ada Vajra yang sedang mencari makanan namun tidak melihat Astrid. Astrid yang tidak pernah melihat mahluk tersebut, beku menatap Vajra itu.

"A-a-apaan tuh..? Emang ada aragami segede gitu? Bukannya Kongou udah paling gede..?"

"K-k-kenapa ada aragami disini? Apa gue udah ngelewatin border?"

Pertanyaan terus ada di benak Astrid. Vajra yang sedang mencari makanan berbalik arah ke Astrid. Badannya sangat besar, jauh lebih besar dari Kongou yang Astrid lihat di simulasi latihan. Vajra tersebut mengaum dan berlari ke arah Astrid. Astrid hanya diam, membeku di tempat.

"Lari, Bego!"

Seseorang berjaket bitu meloncat dari atap gedung dan menusukkan senjatanya ke kepala Vajra. Vajra tersebut jatuh dan tidak bergerak lagi.

" _OP_ abis" kata Astrid dalam hatinya.

Sosok biru tersebut berbalik ke arah Astrid. Astrid diam dan menatap sosok tersebut. Ia kenal dengan lelaki berjaket biru dan berlumuran darah itu.

"Soma? Soma kan?"

Soma. Ketika nama itu disebut, akan ada dua reaksi yang timbul dari orang-orang di sekolah. Pujian atau hinaan. Soma adalah murid senior yang sangat handal menggunakan God Arc nya. Sangat handal hingga Ia sudah sering melewati border dan pulang dengan bagian dari seekor aragami yang kadang bukan hanya satu. Perilaku nya yang dingin pada semua orang dan sikapnya yang antisosial juga membuatnya terkenal. Menurut rumor yang beredar, Ia adalah bahan percobaan manusia yang dimasukan cell Aragami yang pada intinya dia adalah monster setengah manusia. Ya tapi, paling itu cuman gosip karena mereka iri sama Soma, pikir Astrid.

"Ngapain lu disini? Ini kan udah lewat dari border. Lu udah capek hidup?" tanya Soma sambil memberi makan God Arc nya.

"G-gue nyasar...mau cari jalan balik tapi malah ketemu itu"

Soma tidak membalas dan hanya menatap Vajra yang tidak bergerak itu.

"Eng..."

"Apa?"

"Gapapa sih.."

"Ga balik ke sekolah? Lewat gang itu aja" Soma menunjuk ke sebuah gang yang sedikit sempit.

"Engga ah..udah telat banget bolos aja deh" kata Astrid sambil mendekat ke arah Soma.

"Ini aragami apa?" tanya Astrid sambil mengelus bulu Vajra tersebut.

"Vajra atau gue sebutnya kucing gede."

"Kucing? Apaan tuh?"

Soma diam menatap Astrid. Teringat oleh Soma bahwa dua tahun setelah ia lahir, pemerintah menetapkan sistem bakat yang dimana anak-anak yang baru lahir akan ditentukan cita-cita mereka, ketika mereka besar. Karena dunia ini penuh dengan monster, hanya ada 3 pilihan. Peneliti, petarung, atau buangan. Peneliti akan hidup dan bersekolah di sekolah elit dengan pendidikan tinggi yang akhirnya membantu penelitian tentang aragami. Petarung adalah orang-orang seperti Astrid yang belajar melawan Aragami dan mencari informasi mengenai Aragami lansgung. Sisanya, disebut buangan oleh masyarakat. Sebenarnya, mereka bukan buangan mereka hanya tidak memiliki 'bakat' untuk menjadi peneliti atau petarung. Kebanyakan orang-orang yang disebut 'buangan' itu, tidak bersekolah dan langsung bekerja. Soma beruntung lahir dua tahun lebih awal. Ia dapat bersosialisasi dengan orang dari bagian manapun. Namun, sejak kebijakan tersebut dikeluarkan, peneliti,petarung,dan buangan dipisahkan. Mereka mempunyai kota sendiri dengan harapan orang-orang yang sudah menjadi peneliti atau petarung tidak jatuh menjadi buangan.

"Dunia tidak adil." kata Soma pelan

"Ha?"

"Kamu pernah keluar dari kota ini?"

"Engga. Kan gaboleh"

Soma menghela nafas.

"Kucing itu hewan. Hewan itu mahluk hidup selain aragami dan manusia yang udah ga ada lagi di dunia ini. Kaki nya empat, kecil. Lu bisa bunuh dengan nginjek kali"

"Haaa ada apa mahluk yang bisa gue bunuh dengan nginjek"

Astrid berpikir keras. Memikirkan bentuk sesuatu yang bernama kucing itu. Soma memperhatikan Astrid dan tertawa sedikit.

"K-k-kenapa? Apa yang lucu?"

"Engga apa-apa sih. Lu mikirin kucing aja kayak serius banget sih"

"Ya-ya-ya kan lu pernah liat gue enggaaa! Gara-gara bakat sialan"

"Lu mau lihat?" tanya Soma dengan muka menyebalkan

"Ha? Maksudnya?"

Sebelum Astrid mengerti pertanyaan Soma, Soma menggendong Astrid membawa nya ke ujung kota.

"Eh! Woy! Apaan nih?! Mau diculik kemana gue?!" teriak Astrid sambil memegang Soma

"Udah diem aja. Pegangan ya"

Soma melompat setinggi rumah dan berlari di atas genting.

"Eh gila! Manusia apaan lo bisa loncatin rumah"

"Manusia...aragami tepatnya"

Suara Soma terdengar kecil namun jelas bagi Astrid untuk mendengarnya. Terlintas terlihat muka Soma sedikit murung.

"Maaf..." kata Astrid sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Soma.

Perjalanan mereka terhenti di sebuah bukit. Di atas bukit terlihat sebuah pohon yang berdiri sendiri walaupun tidak ada rumput di sekitarnya.

"Kita bakal naik ke atas sana" kata Soma sambil menurunkan Astrid.

"Kenapa ga loncat kesana aja?"

"Bego, gue gabisa loncat setinggi itu"

Soma mengulurkan tangannya ke Astrid.

"Disini agak licin. Hati-hati"

"I-iya.." kata Astrid sambil memegang tangan Soma.

Dari atas bukit terlihat kota para 'buangan' yang dikabarkan kumuh,kotor, dan tidak aman. Memang penjagaan di kota itu sangat minim dan banyak orang meninggal karena aragami dapat dengan mudah masuk ke kota tersebut.

"Ga seburuk yang gue bayangkan" gumam Astrid yang masih menatap kota itu.

"Mungkin ga seburuk yang lu pikirin tapi, disana banyak orang mati tiap hari. Anak-anak udah biasa liat orang dimakan aragami dan mereka engga bisa ngapa-ngapain."

Astrid hanya diam. Tidak terbayang olehnya kalau setiap hari Ia harus melihat anggota keluarga atau temannya dimakan aragami begitu saja.

"Tapi..." sambung Soma

"Ada yang mereka punya tapi kita engga di sana"

"Apa?" tanya Astrid yang memandang Soma dengan heran.

"Hewan. Gue ga tau kenapa disana ada hewan yang padahal di sini udah punah. Di sana tumbuhan juga tumbuh. Engga kayak di sini yang semuanya hanya tiruan dan cuman manusia yang hidup. Gue pernah kesana dan gue megang kucing! Bulunya halus banget gue ingin bawa pulang tapi pasti engga akan dibolehin lewat" ucap Soma dengan semangat.

Astrid hanya tertawa melihat Soma yang semangat. Baru pertama kali Ia melihat Soma sangat semangat menceritakan sesuatu.

Di tengah pembicaraan mereka, datanglah seekor kupu-kupu biru yang hinggap di pohon.

"Ah! Itu burung merpati ya!" sambil menunjuk kupu-kupu tersebut.

"Ha..merpati?" tanya Soma dengan bingung.

"Iya! Guru pernah memberitauku bahwa dulu ada mahluk terbang selain sariel atau zygote. Mahluk itu melambangkan damai pada jaman dulu" jawab Astrid dengan percaya diri.

Soma tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban Astrid.

"Idiot! Itu kupu-kupu bukan merpati. Merpati lebih besar daripada kupu-kupu" kata Soma sambil masih tertawa.

"Oh...ya kan gue gak tau ga usah ketawa kenceng gitu juga dong" kata Astrid sambil menarik jaket Soma.

Soma yang masih tertawa melihat ke arah kota dan melihat seekor Chi you masuk ke kota dan menghancurkan gedung-gedung.

"Kita balik yuk" kata Soma sambil menarik tangan Astrid.

"K-kita engga bantuin mereka? Mereka bakal mati..." Astrid menahan Soma.

"Itu..bukan tanggung jawab kita" jawab Soma dengan nada murung.

Astrid yang mengetahui peraturan bahwa ikut campur masalah dengan kota lain tanpa izin dari yang berwenang adalah hal yang tidak boleh hanya bisa terdiam dan mengikuti Soma.

"Lu punya temen kan disana? Di kota buangan itu." Tanya Soma tiba-tiba.

"I-iya. Dia kadang ke sekolah jemput gue kalo hari Jumat. Dia juga kadang nginep di rumah gue kalau Sabtu Minggu." Jawab Astrid.

"Jaga dia. Kalau perlu, ikut saja dengan dia." Soma menggengam tangan Astrid lebih keras.

"Ha.."

"Udah dengerin aja kata-kata gue."

"Iya.."

.

.

.

Bel terakhir berbunyi menandakan pelajaran terakhir. Hari ini hari Jumat. Ada yang berencana untuk berjalan-jalan, ada yang langsung pulang, ada juga yang pergi ke ruang latihan untuk mencoba simulasi. Astrid hari itu ingin pulang bersama Lucita namun, Lucita tidak masuk sekolah.

"Paling ke Lotus lagi" pikir Astrid.

Di gerbang sekolah, Astrid melihat sosok lekaki tinggi berdiri seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Astrid!" teriak lelaki itu.

"Kaito? Lu ngapain kesini? Katanya minggu ini sibuk" tanya Astrid sambil berlari ke arah Kaito.

"Nih! Happy birthday ya!" Kaito menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar ke arah Astrid.

"Eh..eh..apaan nih? Bukan bom kan?"

"Bukan lah! Ini kado buat yang ulang tahun"

"Haa seriusan? Gue buka ya" Belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Astrid sudah membuka kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kain panjang berwarna biru. Nampaknya sebuah syal. Syal biru yang mirip dengan punya Kaito yang selalu Kaito pakai kemana pun.

"Eng..ini apa?" tanya Astrid dengan bingung.

"Ini syal yang gue bikin sendiri! Supaya kita kayak saudara!. Kan lucu" Kaito memakaikan syal itu ke Astrid.

"Mau lu saudara"

Setelah Astrid pikir-pikir, Kaito adalah sosok kakak yang Astrid inginkan. Kaito adalah orang buangan yang sekarang adalah salah satu teman dekat Astrid. Sebelum kebijakan diperlakukan, orangtua Kaito dan Astrid sangat dekat. Ketika Kaito ditentukan menjadi buangan, keluarga Kaito hancur. Ibu Kaito pergi menghilang sedangkan ayahnya bunuh diri mengetahui anaknya seorang buangan. Sekarang Kaito tinggal sendiri di kota buangan dan mengunjungi Astrid hampir seminggu sekali.

"Gimana, gimana? Suka kan? Kalo disini dingin kan lu bisa pakai" Kaito tersenyum lebar

"Eng...disini enggak pernah dingin"

"Oh iya ya..." Kaito terlihat bingung dan khawatir

Astrid tertawa melihat reaksi Kaito

"Makasih, makasih bakal gue pake terus kok" kata Astrid dengan tersenyum.

"Kita ke taman biasa yuk" Astrid menarik tangan Kaito. Mereka berlari ke taman di mana mereka akan mengobrol tentang banyak hal dan kejadian-kejadian yang mereka alami minggu ini.

"Seriusan orang sejago dan se populer Soma ngajak lu jalan-jalan?! Mana di gendong lagi, gue jadi iri. Gue kan juga mau gendong lu!" kata Kaito sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Astrid.

"Kenapa lu iri hah?" Astrid memukul Kaito.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, gimana kerjaan lu? Udah kemana aja lu?" tanya Astrid tiba-tiba.

Kaito bekerja sebagai penyanyi. Ia pergi ke tempat-tempat untuk bernyanyi. Jika ada yang beruntung, akan ada orang yang memberikan Kaito sedikit uang.

"Ternyata kota buangan tuh gede banget ya. Gue kemarin ke distrik 16, di sana penduduknya kaya-kaya kotanya juga bersih enggak kumuh kayak distrik 99. Gue kemarin nyanyi di sana dapet lumayan banyak!" Kaito bercerita dengan semangat.

Astrid tidak tau keadaan di luar kota ini. Yang dilihatnya bersama Soma waktu itu adalah hanya sebagian kecil dari kota buangan.

"Oh ya? Bagus dong sering-sering ke situ aja"

"Ya tapi di sana lagi ada grup idol yang lagi naik daun. Namanya Starish. Mereka lagi terkenal banget sekarang. Semua orang tau bahkan, orang-orang di kota ini gue denger-denger mau nonton konser mereka. Suatu saat, gue mau ketemu mereka" Terlihat oleh Astrid mata Kaito bercahaya dengan harapan.

Astrid sering mendengar teman-teman sekelasnya membicarakan tentang Starish. Ia juga sering melihat poster tentang grup idol itu. Namun, Astrid tidak tertarik.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak Kaito datang ke kota. Dua minggu juga berlalu sejak Soma terakhir datang ke sekolah. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi tetapi, sekolah dua pekan terakhir lebih sepi dari biasanya.

"Kaito enggak pernah sampai dua minggu enggak kesini. Mungkin dia ada kerjaan penting kali ya" Astrid termenung di tengah pelajaran tentang Aragami.

Bel terakhir akhirnya berbunyi. Astrid segera merapikan barang-barangnya untuk pulang.

"Eh, lu denger enggak? Kota buangan dibobol aragami lagi tapi sekarang bukan aragami kayak Kongou atau Zygote, Hanibbal!" terdengar obrolan beberapa siswa dari kelas Astrid.

"Iya gue denger tuh, gara-gara Hanibbal itu banyak aragami jadi masuk ke dalam kota. Soma aja hampir mati karena Hanibbal!"

"Hah?! Soma?! Kalah sama aragami? Sekuat apa aragami itu?"

"Enggak tau, tapi gue sih enggak mau ke kota buangan. Kalau mereka emang buangan ya mending mati aja sama aragami, lagian enggak ada guna nya di dunia.

Astrid hampir saja menendang siswa tersebut, namun dihentikan Lucita. Lucita membawa Astrid ke luar sekolah sambil menenangkannya.

"Udah, udah mereka emang kayak gitu, lu pulang aja tenangin diri"

Di kamar, Astrid memikirkan terus Soma dan Kaito. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Sekarang Soma bagaimana? Kaito di mana? Terlalu banyak pikiran di benak Astrid. Astrid menyalakan TV untuk menghilangkan resahnya.

"Seekor Hanibbal yang masuk ke kota buangan sudah melenyapkan satu distrik di kota buangan. Korban jiwa baik warga maupun God Eaters sudah tidak terhitung. Sekarang Distrik 99 menjadi sarang bagi Aragami termasuk Hanibbal..." Penyiar televisi itu terus menayangkan berita tentang kehancuran kota buangan.

"Distrik...99...Kaito..." Astrid tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang Ia dengar.

Distrik 99 menjadi sarang Aragami?

Bagaimana dengan Kaito?

Jadi ini alasan mengapa Kaito tidak ke sini?

Karena..dia...

Mati?

"Tidak!" pikir Astrid.

Dengan God Arc nya, Astrid berlari ke arah perbatasan border.

"Maaf, dek kalau kamu mau mati di sana saya izinkan kamu lewat, tapi pasti kamu menghargai nyawamu jadi saya sarankan anda jauh-jauh dari sini."

"Tapi...saya harus ke distrik 99...Teman saya-"

"Distrik 99? Maaf, dek semua orang disitu sudah mati. Distrik 99 sudah jadi sarang aragami. Unit pertama saja tidak bisa mengalahkan hanibbal itu."

Engga mungkin!

Astrid berlari ke gang yang Soma beritahu. Astrid tiba di tempat di mana Ia bertemu dengan Soma. Terdengar suara Aragami dari kejauhan. Astrid mencari jalan untuk sampai ke kota buangan. Tempat itu terlalu luas, sejauh apapun Astrid berlari, yang ditemukan hanya Aragami. Akhirnya, Astrid menemukan lubang kecil yang mungkin muat untuk Astrid melewatinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seseorang dari belakang. Seseorang sedang dikejar oleh seekor Ogretail. Astrid menembakkan tembakan ke arah Ogretail untuk mencuri perhatiannya. Ogretail itu menengok dan berlari ke Astrid. Seketika, god arc Astrid berubah menjadi sebuah pedang dan memotong tubuh ogretail.

"Kamu enggak apa-apa? Kenapa ada di sini?" Astrid mengulurkan tangannya ke seorang anak yang ketakutan.

"Di-di-di belakangmu! Teriak anak itu sambil menunjuk ke belakang Astrid.

Di belakang terlihat seekor Chi you berlari dengan cepat ke arah mereka berdua. Astrid mendorong anak tersebut ke samping. Tidak sempat mengeluarkan tamengnya, Chi you melempar Astrid cukup jauh. Pandangan Astrid buram, Ia tidak dapat bergerak. Chi you itu berada di depan Astrid siap membunuh Astrid.

"Oy, Idiot! Ngapain lu disini?" Terdengar suara lelaki dari kejauhan namun Astrid tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan baik. Chi you itu terbelah-belah, semua merah, darah.

.

.

.

"Woy, bangun! Bangun!"

Astrid merasa badannya digoyang-goyangkan.

"So-soma?" Pandangan Astrid mulai jelas. Soma memegang Astrid.

"Woy, lu ngapain di sini? Bahaya tau"

"Kaito..distrik 99.." Suara Astrid masih pelan.

"Distrik 99 sudah enggak ada. Sekarang sudah jadi sarang Aragami."

"Gue mau ke sana. Kaito di sana." Astrid berdiri dan mengambil God Arcnya.

"Kan lu yang bilang sendiri gue harus jaga teman-teman gue. Kaito di sana mungkin nangis. Gue harus ke sana." Astrid berjalan meninggalkan Soma yang hanya diam.

"Gue ikut." Soma mulai berdiri dan mengambil God arc nya.

"Di sana bahaya, kalau ada gue paling tidak kita bisa kembali selamat."

Astrid tersenyum. Mereka masuk ke lubang yang sangat kecil yang ujungnya di kota buangan.

"Distrik 90" terdapat papan dengan tulisan tersebut.

"Distrik 99 ke sini!" Soma berlari diikuti Astrid.

Distrik 99.

Semua rata dengan tanah. Rumah, toko, bangunan, semua sudah tidak ada. Tercium bau mayat dan darah berlumuran di mana-mana.

"Jalan dengan pelan-pelan. Kita enggak mau berantem sama aragami di sini." Kata Soma pelan.

Astrid mengangguk.

Mereka menyusuri distrik 99. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara hanibbal yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kita ke sini." Soma menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan suara hanibbal.

Soma berjalan, tetapi Astrid tidak mengikuti.

"Woy, kenapa?" tanya Soma

"Ini..syal Kaito.." Astrid mengambil syal biru yang ada di tanah.

"Kaito pasti di sana!" Astrid berlari.

"Idiot! Itu kan arah Hanibbal!" Soma berlari mengejar Astrid.

"Kaito!" teriak Astrid sesaat menemukan Kaito yang bersembunyi di bawah reruntuhan gedung.

"A-a-astrid? Kenapa kamu di sini?" suara Kaito pelan.

"Udah tenang aja, kita bakal keluar dari sini." Astrid mengangkat reruntuhan gedung.

"Strid belakang lo!" Kaito menunjuk belakang Astrid.

Seekor hanibbal di belakang Astrid, siap memakan mereka.

"Selalu deh!" Soma menusuk ekor hanibbal. Hanibbal itu menyerang Soma.

"Soma!" Astrid berteriak setelah mengeluarkan Kaito dari reruntuhan bangunan.

"Kalian pergi dari sini! Ke distrik lain! Cari jalan yang tidak ada aragami!" Soma masih melawan hanibbal. Hanibbal itu menyakar tangan kanan Soma. Soma menjatuhkan God Arcnya.

"T-tapi-"

"Udah cepet pergi sana!" Soma mengambil God Arc nya dan melawan hanibbal lagi.

Astrid berlari sambil membawa Kaito ke luar dari distrik 99.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja" Astrid terus mengatakan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Astrid dan Soma belum istirahat sejak datang ke kota buangan. Mereka mendapat minum dari orang-orang yang baik hati yang mau memberikan minum.

"Ini di mana?" Tanya Kaito

Orang-orang di sini cukup banyak, dan kehancuran tidak terlalu parah. Mungkin jauh dari distrik 99.

"Entah. Kita istirahat yuk" Astrid menunjuk ke arah taman.

Mereka duduk disitu. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Maaf ya gara-gara gue, lu mesti ke sini dan temen lu.." Muka Kaito murung megingat Soma.

"Dia engga akan mati segampang itu kok." Astrid menjawab dengan pasti.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang datang ke mereka. Lelaki dengan rambut orens panjang menepuk bahu Astrid.

"A-apakah anda punya sedikit air?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Ada tapi sedikit. Ini ambil aja" Astrid menyodorkan botol dengan air yang tinggal sedikit.

Lelaki itu meminumnya dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Aku belum minum dari kemarin. Aku harus membaginya dengan teman-teman yang lain." Kata lelaki itu.

"Sama-sama" Astrid hanya tersenyum kecil.

Astrid melihat ke arah Kaito. Muka kaito pucat.

"K-k-kamu...Ren kan? Ren Jiguji dari Starish?" suara Kaito gugup.

Starish? Itu kan idol yang waktu itu diceritakan Kaito.

"Iya...setelah aragami menyerang kami harus bersembunyi. Kami belum mendapatkan makanan dan minuman yang benar sejak aragami menyerang."

"Berarti nasib kita sama dong" kata Astrid memotong pembicaraan.

"Eh, eng aku boleh minta sesuatu tidak?" tanya Ren.

"Apa?" Astrid menjawab dengan asal.

"Kalian mau ikut dengan kami? Habisnya kalian orang pertama yang enggak teriak-teriak lihat kita dan sepertinya kamu punya god arc. Kita tidak perlu takut" Ren memelas pada Astrid dan Kaito.

"K-kami sangat terhormat untuk ikut dengan kalian!" Kaito langsung menyetujui.

"Terserah deh. Gue ikut aja." Astrid menjawab asal-asalan.

"Kenapa? Kamu capek ya? Aku akan gendong kamu sampai tempat kita!" Belum sempat Astrid menjawab, Ren menggendong Astrid. Kaito tertawa dan mengejar Astrid.

.

.

.

"Starish! Starish! Starish!" Teriakan penonton terus terdengar. Konser Starish hari ini sukses di distrik 12.

"Pertunjukan keren seperti biasa." Astrid menepuk bahu Ren.

"Makasih! Lagu yang lu buat minggu lalu keren banget! Penonton suka" Ren tersenyum.

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak Astrid dan Kaito bertemu Ren. Hanibbal yang Soma lawan mati di tangan Soma setelah ia mendapat bantuan. Aragami lainnya dapat segera dihabiskan. Distrik-distrik mulai dibangun kembali. Dengan perbaikan distrik, Starish dapat kembali bernyanyi dengan tambahan anggota , Kaito dan pembuat lagu Astrid.

Astrid belum pernah kembali ke kota petarung sejak saat itu. Persahabatan Astrid dengan Kaito dan anggota Starish membuatnya tidak ingin kembali ke kota petarung. Ia kadang bertemu dengan Soma. Soma bercerita bahwa Lucita juga sekarang sudah pindah ke Lotus untuk membantu orang tuanya.

"Lu ga nyesel?" tanya Soma pada suatu sore.

"Kenapa?"

"Lu kan udah god eater, posisi yang mungkin diingikan banyak orang di kota ini."

"Ini pilihan gue kok, gue seneng disini. Walaupun gue ga bisa nyanyi, tapi ide lagu gue kepakai juga disini." Astrid tersenyum ke Soma.

"Woy,Cit! Kita mau makan! Ajak Soma juga aja" terdengar suara Kaito.

"Iya!" Teriak Astrid kepada Kaito sambil menarik Soma.

"Yuk" Astrid mengulurkan tangan ke Soma.

Soma hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Astrid.


End file.
